Letters to FF
by Purplecow111
Summary: What happens when demigods write letters to this very website? Please try to bear with their griping.
1. Chapter 1

To Fanfiction:

Why do we even have access to this? No computers in camp, remember?

-Percy

PS- Did you read the one about me vs. the fruits?


	2. Chapter 2

To FF:

Some of these stories are pretty interesting. Others...

-Will


	3. Chapter 3

To FF:

DOUGHNUTS! DOUGHNUTS! DOUGHNUTS!

-Blackjack


	4. Chapter 4

To FF:

Would people stop shipping the people from CHB? It is like Fedex with all the shipping going on! (Does anyone get it?)

-Annabeth


	5. Chapter 5

To FF:

I am so awesome

Write stories with me in them

Illuminati

(Ohh! I just realized illuminati could be used in a haiku!)

-Apollo


	6. Chapter 6

To FF:

F is for Friends who do stuff together

U is for You and Me

N is for anywhere and any time at all down here in the deep blue sea

Hey! Go away!

-Zeus


	7. Chapter 7

To FF

Chiron. Charon. There is a big difference.

-Charon


	8. Chapter 8

To FF

Wow, you guys have bad grammar.

-Athena


	9. Chapter 9

To FF:

Perachal, what an ugly name.

-Annabeth


	10. Chapter 10

To FF

How come Riptide has a character slot and Joey the grass blade doesn't?

-Percy


	11. Chapter 11

To FF

I can do it better.

-RR (RR stands for Rick Riordion, who did you think? Ronald Reagan? Ray Romano?)


	12. Chapter 12

To FF:

The Krusty Krab pizza, is the pizza, for you and meee.

Hey! Why do always you have to walk in when I'm singing SpongeBob songs?

-Zeus


	13. Chapter 13

To FF:

I repeal my prior statement in chapter 3. Instead, I will be more specific:

GLAZED DOUGHNUTS WITH STRAWBERRY FILLING! GLAZED DOUGHNUTS WITH STRAWBERRY FILLING! GLAZED DOUGHNUTS WITH STRAWBERRY FILLING!

-Blackjack


	14. Chapter 14

To FF:

I'm not the bad guy...

But I can tell you don't believe me, 'cause I'm a psychic.

-RED


	15. Chapter 15

To FF:

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea... SpongeBob SquarePants!

Oh, come on! Not again,

-Zeus


	16. Chapter 16

To FF:

Now you see me... Now you don't.

Hermes


	17. Chapter 17

To FF

If you keep on shipping me with anyone but Percy, I'm gonna sink that ship like it was the Titanic!

Annabeth


	18. Chapter 18

To FF

Cereal, a Haiku

Cereal is good

illuminati confirmed

Laptop Computer

Demeter


	19. Chapter 19

To FF

Me is awesomeness

Write more stories with myself

As always.. FLAME ON!

Leo


	20. Chapter 20

To FF:

Blub

Some random fish in the Atlantic


	21. Chapter 21

TO FF:

Blub

Echo


	22. Chapter 22

To FF

Ha, ha! Finally you walked in on me _not_ obsessing over SpongeBob SquarePants! OMG OMG! Poseidon got me all of season 7 of SpongeBob for Christmas! Yay! Hey.. Stop recording this!

Zeus


	23. Chapter 23

To FF:

I'm not dark, I just stay away from light and there is none inside of me.

-Nico


	24. Chapter 24

To FF:

I am not tall, I'm 5' 9"

-Percy


	25. Chapter 25

To FF

Does anyone know where the stereotype of dumb blondes came from?

-A very frightened Leo


	26. Chapter 26

To FF:

My brother is dumb

Some haikus don't make much sense

Chicken Barney Cow

Artimes


	27. Chapter 27

To FF:

Tic tacs. I got tic tacs for Christmas.

Percy


	28. Chapter 28

To FF:

I replaced all of Percy Jackson's presents with a box of tic tacs.

Connor Stoll

PS: He really did get some nice jelly beans. I stole them.


	29. Chapter 29

To FF

ZZZZ

-Hypnos


	30. Chapter 30

To FF:

We have some really good internet connection down here, but face it. We're dead.

Silena, Luke, and everyone else who died.


	31. Chapter 31

To FF:

Stop writing stories with bad grammar. I never say "We wuz gona runnin' dowen da hill"

Annabeth


	32. Chapter 32

To FF:

Happy holidays, and leave some cookies for me.

Percy


	33. Chapter 33

To FF:

Stop portraying me as dumb! People don't go around saying "he's an idiot!"

Percy


	34. Chapter 34

To FF:

He's an idiot.

Echo


	35. Chapter 35

To FF

It says here that if I click enter, it should save.

I don't think it saved.

I still don't think it saved.

I think I'll try hitting the "save document" button.

Calypso

PS: Who's Rick Riordion?

PPS: What does PS stand for?


	36. Chapter 36

To FF:

I may have just hacked into the Internet itself. Or did I...

Leo


	37. Chapter 37

To FF:

Leo is awesome.

-All of CHB and all of the gods and the Titans and the Giants and the monsters and the primordial and the rest of the world.


	38. Chapter 38

To FF:

I am never going to leave the hunt!

Thalia


	39. Chapter 39

To FF:

Going to leave the hunt.

Echo


	40. Chapter 40

To FF:

Moo

-That cow in Kansas


	41. Chapter 41

To FF:

I am better at writing than you.

RR


	42. Chapter 42

To FF:

Moo

-That other cow in Kansas


	43. Chapter 43

To FF:

I believe I can flyyyy! I believe I can touch the skyyyy!

Jason


	44. Chapter 44

To FF:

Woof! Bark!

Frank


	45. Chapter 45

To. FF:

Luke, I am your father.

Darth Vader


	46. Chapter 46

To FF:

Really? I thought Hermes was.

Luke


	47. Chapter 47

To FF:

Sorry, wrong fandom, I'm.. Just going to.. Go that way...

Darth Vader


	48. Chapter 48

To FF:

Oh my gods! What does OMG mean? Everyone uses it all the time!

Calypso


	49. Chapter 49

To FF:

I'm related to all the characters in Finding Nemo, Nemo, Dory, so you should write more stories about me...

What was I saying again?

-Triton


	50. Chapter 50

**Yay! 50th chapter! I'm going to do a thing where there are multiple people in one place.. Kinda like a chat room.**

Percy J.: So, why are we here?

Me: It's the 50th chapter of my story, do something.(If you satisfy the readers, I'll give you cookies,)

All demigods and gods: Yay! Cookies!

Annabeth C.: I would like to start by saying that these authors start telling the truth of what happened.

Team Leo: Yeah, in one story, I'm described as scrawny and impish!

Everyone: You are impish!

Arion: (Whatever sound a horse makes)

Percy: You don't want to know what he said.

Me: OK, time for a subject change...

Arnold Shwarzenegger: (heavy accent) You have been terminated.

Percy: No I haven't, I'm right here! BTW who invited him? Also, how come Leo's name thingy says team Leo?

Team Leo: You can change your name.

Water guy: Another complaint I have is about all of the Mary Sues that are in the stories.

Smart girl: For those of you out there wondering what a Mary Sue is, s Mary Sue is basically an extra character. The ma,e version is Gary Stu.

Me: I can tell this is going nowhere, so we're just going to end this chapter here.


	51. Chapter 51

To FF:

Most of these stories are cliché. The same thing over, and over, but some of them are decent.

Percy


	52. Chapter 52

To FF:

What's the deal with all these crossover stories? No, we aren't going on a third quest to Hogwarts. I mean, it's a completely different timeline.

Annabeth


	53. Chapter 53

To FF:

WHY AM I STUCK ON CAPS LOCK? I KEEP ON PRESSING THE BUTTON, BUT IT DOESNT WORK.

Oh, wait, that was the wrong button. Got it now.

Calypso


	54. Chapter 54

To FF:

Pertemis. That sounds like a mutant cross between me and the color purple. But I know better...

Artemis


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Wow, if you try writing one of these, you'll start getting some serious writers block around the 50th chapter! Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**

To FF:

(Really bad elevator music) Please wait for a couple hundred (no, make that million) years when Atlas can let go of the sky. He can talk to you then, but you probably won't be there, because Titans will rule the world.

Atlas's answering machine


	56. Chapter 56

To FF:

No, I'm not going to become a god.

Percy

PS: Even if I did, I wouldn't become the god of tides or something like that, I'd become the god of bad puns.


	57. Chapter 57

To FF:

FEEL THE HEAT!

Leo


	58. Chapter 58

To FF:

In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a fluffy person.

Reyna


	59. Chapter 59

To FF:

I was going to sa.. Oop, wait, I have to deliver this to Mumbasa, on the other side of the world.

Hermes


	60. Chapter 60

To FF:

Yes! Finally! The world is mine!

Kronos


	61. Chapter 61

To FF:

Be quiet, that's only the first time you beat me at "Risk".

Hyperion

 **AN: If you don't know what Risk is, it is a board game where you try to take over the world.**


	62. Chapter 62

To FF:

Why does everyone say "rated this because I'm paranoid"

If you were really paranoid, you would have decent grammar!

Athena


	63. Chapter 63

To FF:

You know what would be cool? If we could send letters to you writers out there who write on FF! If we could, I would do it under a pseudonym of Purple Cow1111111!

Leo


	64. Chapter 64

To FF:

At my camp, there is a fine to whine. (Hey, that rhymes!)

Mr. D


	65. Chapter 65

To FF:

I know, we aren't real, we're just inside a book. Oh no! I've become self aware!

Annabeth


	66. Chapter 66

To FF:

My newest poetic master piece.

Where the sidewalk ended:

The street.

Genius, I know, right?

-Apollo


	67. Chapter 67

To FF:

Sigh, how am I going to take over the world if I'm dead?

-Octavian


	68. Chapter 68

To FF:

Hmm... Something smells fishy.. Oh, wait. That's just me.

-Poseidon


	69. Chapter 69

To FF:

What in the world is a fourth wall? I read all these stories about it, and it's like I'm part of a book or something! Am I?

-Annabeth


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Wow! Thanks, I just checked the number of views on this story: 10,016! I hope you keep on reading and laughing!**

To FF:

Why are there all these stories about asking us questions? I bet that I can answer the questions in order without even knowing them.

Blue cookies

Blue

Swimming

Pegasi

-Percy


	71. Chapter 71

To FF:

What's the deal with College football games? Yeah, you're right... My standup routine sucks.

-Hermes


	72. Chapter 72

To FF:

I'm not evil.. I just "live" backwards. (Ba dum ch) Instead of feeding my kids, I eat them. Instead of helping other people, other people help me. See? I just "live" backwards.

-Kronos


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: It's my goal for this story to get to at least 100 chapters, and I need some ideas for the hundredth chapter. If you have any ideas, review with it, and I'll consider doing it. Thanks!**

To FF:

This may surprise you, but I am a person too, you _can_ write stories about me.

-Conner Stoll


	74. Chapter 74

To FF:

Why did the FF writer cross the road?

I don't know, ask them!

-Hermes


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Yay! 75th chapter! Remember to put ideas for the 100th chapter!**

To FF:

Wow... I just read a story where half of Camp Half blood went back 25 years in time, and went to a school of magic with a bunch of guys with lightsabers. Our lives aren't **that** weird.

-Travis


	76. Chapter 76

To FF:

In case you didn't remember. I'm a person too. It's not a crime to write a story about me.

-Austin, son of Apollo

P.S. I had to put son of Apollo or else none of you would remember who I am.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Sorry about not updating in forever! There should be quite a few chapters this weekend though.**

To FF:

Sorry, I was asleep for most of this, what are we doing here?

Clovis


	78. Chapter 78

To FF:

When life gives you lemons, your lemonade is going to taste really bad if you don't have water and sugar.

Leo


	79. Chapter 79

To FF:

When life gives you lemons, paint them blue, so that they are automatically better.

No, seriously, everything is better when it is blue. Wait! That's a good idea for a story! Oh.. Now a bunch of people are saying that that's the best idea I've had all day. What does _that_ mean?

;)

Percy


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Yay! 99 reviews! Whoever is the 100th reviewer, they get virtual cookies! Once again, if you have ideas for the 100th chapter, please review. Thanks to FEdragonsdon'tbreathfire for giving ideas.**

To FF:

Blue milk cartons! Blue shopping carts! This could go viral!

Percy


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: Wow! 101 reviews! Psyche Castle is the hundredth reviewer, so they get a virtual cookie. Here:**

 **(::)**

 **There. Now that that's over with, here is the 81st letter.**

To FF:

What in the world is a virtual cookie? Is that like a cookie that is a hologram? Oh! Wait! I got it! Is this a virtual cookie?

No? Never mind.

Calypso


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Please make sure you submit ideas for the 100th chapter!**

To FF:

I don't get this concept of memes. If a picture is worth 1,000 words, why do you need 6 or 7 more?

Calypso


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: Give ideas for the 100th chapter!**

To FF:

What do you call a FF writer with good grammar?

An oxymoron! (Most of the time).

 **If you don't know what an oxymoron is, Google it.**


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: There are too many authors notes in this anyways, so I'm not doing one this chapter. Even if I did do one, the only thing I would say is to keep submitting ideas for the 100th chapter. So.. yeah. No authors note.**

To FF:

You should write crossover stories of me going into the "Frozen" fandom. If that happened, I would burn everything with my fire! Mwa ha ha ha!

Leo


	85. Chapter 85

To Sugar cubes:

Come to papa!

Blackjack


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: If you want to know what I'm going to say, just go back**

To FF:

I like pie. And cake, and cookies. Especially blue ones.

-Percy


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Submit ideas for the 100th chapter!**

To FF:

Translation from previous chapter:

Even I have better grammar than you guys!

Percy

Note: This translation was paraphrased. If it wasn't...


	88. Chapter 88

To FF:

We _will_ overthrow Olympus. Do not doubt us.

-The triumvirate


	89. Chapter 89

To FF:

I've filled out my march madness bracket. I know I going to get a perfect bracket. I'm lucky that way.

-Fortuna


	90. Chapter 90

To FF:

I am the greatest,

The greatest I really am,

Illuminati

Apollo


	91. Chapter 91

To FF:

I don't know how, but I managed to write a letter as minced meat spread all across Tartarus! Yay for me!

Kronos


	92. Chapter 92

To FF:

Seriously, you would think that people who are over the age of 13 would have better grammar. I guess all that texting has gotten into their system. Sad.

-Athena


	93. Chapter 93

To FF:

You portray me as a bad guy.. YOU ALL ARE BULLIES! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!

'Clears throat' Anyways, how the heck did I get wi-fi down here?

-Kronos


	94. Chapter 94

To FF:

This is no haiku,

Seriously, that is true.

This isn't a haiku.

Btw, write you should write about something _other_ than Percabeth, like me. Yes. That is a good idea. Write about me.

-Apollo


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: I know I took forever to update: and it's not my fault.**

 **Remeber to review, Please.**

To FF:

I just made three straight goals! I'm on fire! Wait a minute... I'm actually on fire! LEO!

-Jason

 **AAN (Another author's note): Chapter 86 has been updated**


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: OK, I should have the 100th chapter out by Monday. Remember, it's not too late to give ideas for them. Also, review if you like this chapter.**

To FF:

I really, really like blue candy. But what I don't like is people writing with too much bad grammar.

-Percy


	97. Chapter 97

To FF:

Wait a minute... how do the people who write these stories know we exist? The mist should have covered us up.. This can only mean that someone from inside CHB is giving our information away! Uh oh...

-Annabeth


	98. Chapter 98

**Review if you like this story!**

To FF:

Hey, Annabeth is right! Well, of course she is.. but that's not the point! Who is this person that gave away our secrets? What was the motive to do so? Who ate my doughnuts?

-Blackjack


	99. Chapter 99

To FF:

It looks like some mortal with sight documented all of Percy's adventures. This mortal's name is Rick Riordian..

-Annabeth


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: I know, I know. I haven't updated for three months, and I'm not going to make up a random excuse. Anyways, I was about to do a 'breaking the 4th wall story, but I decided against it. Now, without further ado, THE 100th CHAPTER OF LETTERS TO FF!**

 **Third Person POV**

"Boy, I hate rules." Said Connor Stoll.

"Yeah, me too. People are always making you follow them." Said his brother, Travis.

Both brothers were stuck doing dishes. At Camp Half-Blood, they don't use water and soap to clean dishes, they use lava, imported straight from the underworld.

"Look at this. We're cleaning all the dishes used at Camp Half-Blood, just because we put a thumbtack on a paper airplane, and chased people with it! How unfair is that? I didn't even know that that was against the rules!" Connor exclaimed.

"I know! Somebody should make a list of things you aren't supposed to do- wait a minute.." said Travis, "We should do that!"

"Make a list of things not to do?"

"Exactly! After that, we'll do all of them! Camp is too boring with the rules anyways."

"Wow, that's what I was going to say!"

"Well, I suppose that great minds think alike."

 _A ridiculously large amount of dishes later._

 **10 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood**

 **1\. I will not put spiders in the Athena cabin**

Malcom was walking towards the swordplay arena when he heard a huge scream come from inside the Athena cabin. A scream like that can only mean that something was really freaking someone out.

That scream was followed by the Stoll brothers sprinting out of the Athena cabin, and Annabeth chasing them with her dagger. ( **AN: He he, get it? Annabeth _chasing_ them? Nobody? Okay.. never mind) **

"Connor! Travis! I will get you back for that!" Annabeth yelled after them.

What could get Annabeth so freaked out? Malcom decided to check the Athena cabin, and when he saw the inside, he gasped. The part of his mind that wasn't overwhelmed with fear was thinking that it was stupid to do what the Stolls did. They had filled the Athena cabin with spiders. So, Malcom did what any sane child of Athena would do. He helped chase the Stolls around camp.

 **2\. I will not repeatedly call Mr. D 'Wine dude'/3. I will not let wine dude turn me into a dolphin.**

Travis walked into the Big house, and saw Chiron, and wine du-, I mean, Mr. D currently in the middle of a game of pinochle.

He said, "Hi Chiron, hi wine dude."

"Hello Trevor, wait.. Wine dude?" Asked Mr. D.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling you now," said Travis.

"Hmm, wine dude. That's a terrible name. Now, get out of here before I do anything to you." Said Dionysus.

"What are you going to do to me, wine dude?" Travis challenged.

"Okay, that's it, I'm turning you into a dolphin."

With a snap of his fingers, he turned Travis into a dolphin.

This entire time, Chiron was watching the exchange with an amused expression, finally, he intervened.

"I'm afraid that you can't turn campers into dolphins, Mr. D, even if they call you 'wine dude'." Chiron said.

"Oh, alright. I'll turn him back."

And with that, Travis the dolphin was now Travis the demigod again.

 **4\. I will not have Apollo recite a haiku in front of Mr. D where all the syllables are wine dude.**

Dionysus was losing to Chiron at pinochle again, when there was a bright flash of light, and Apollo was stand inside the big house where there was no one there before.

"Lord Apollo, to what do we owe the honor?" Said Chiron, while bowing.

"Oh, I'm just here, because I got an anonymous tip that Dionysus needs me to recite a poem." Said Apollo.

Dionysus groaned.

"Here it is..

wine dude wine dude wine

dude wine dude wine dude wine dude

wine dude wine dude wine"

 **5\. I will not break the fourth wall.**

"Hey! Look at what we found!" Yelled Connor Stoll. "It's a bunch of books about Camp Half-Blood! It turns out that all of us are just fictional characters!"

 **6\. I will not organize a 'Grandparents Day'.**

Chiron walked out of the big house, and saw multiple gods following the Stoll brothers.

"Wait!" He called out, galloping towards them, "What's going on here?"

"Weren't you organizing a Grandparents day at camp?" Asked Zeus.

"Grandparents day? I didn't authorize anything like that."

"Wait.. If this is grandparents day, did you send an invitation to Kronos?" Zeus asked.

"Uhh.. maybe?" Said Travis Stoll reluctantly.

Just then, Kronos walked into view, and all the gods readied their weapons.

"Hey! Can't an old man see his grandchildren in peace?" Kronos exclaimed.

 **7\. I will not create a map of the Labyrinth, and claim it is a godly family tree.**

"So then this passage connects to this room over here," said Connor Stoll pointing towards a map.

Chiron sighed, the Stolls had been acting weird the past few days, and now, he almost didn't want to know what they were doing. However, he had to know what they were doing.

Chiron galloped over to them, and asked "What in the world are you two doing now?"

"Well, we were trying to make a family tree," Travis responded.

"A family tree?" Chiron asked.

"Well, yeah," said Connor, "as you can see, this bubble right here is Zeus, and then the one directly next to it is Hera, and the two bubbles coming down from it are Hephaestus and Ares. That right there is Demeter, and that bubble under it, is Persephone. Since Persephone is married to Hades, there is a line going up diagonally to the bubble that represents Hades. Now, all of these bubbles clustered over here are all the goddesses that Zeus had children with, and then that one over there is Poseidon, and- well, you get the point."

"Actually, that looks more like the labyrinth than like a family tree." Chiron said.

 **8\. I will not create a godly family tree and claim it is a map of the labyrinth**

Chiron's head was still hurting from that family tree, when he saw the Stolls looking at another huge sheet of paper.

"What now?" He asked.

"Oh, this one's a map of the labyrinth." Responded Travis.

Chiron sighed, and said "Actually, this looks more like a family tree than the real one does."

 **9\. I will not chuck skittles at the children of Iris and tell them to 'taste the rainbow'.**

Connor Stoll walked up to the Iris cabin with a megaphone, and yelled "Attention children of Iris! There is something we must do that is of utmost importance!"

The Iris campers walked out wondering what was so important. When they turned to face the Stolls, they were met with a bunch of skittles hitting them in the face.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Both Stoll brothers yelled in unison.

Most of the Iris children got really mad at that, but there was this one kid who was jumping up and down to catch the skittles in his mouth.

 **10\. I will not create another hundred things that I shouldn't do.**

"Hey, you know what?" Travis Stoll said. "Why stop at 10 things we shouldn't do? We can make 50, or 100!

"I like the way you think." Said his brother, Connor.

 **AN: I know this chapter doesn't really correspond with the rest of the story yet, but in the next few letters will hopefully make it correspond. Please review!**


	101. Chapter 101

To FF:

What did you say? You want to know how to fly?

That's too bad, because no human can fly.

-Poseidon

* * *

PS: Give Zeus a king sized Snickers, and he'll give you flight.


	102. Chapter 102

To FF:

I must say, these mortals are very creative, and this Fanfiction website is very interesting. All of the stories I've read so far are entertaining.

Wait.. what's this?

Pothena?

What the Hades is Pothena?

-Athena


	103. Chapter 103

**AN: Wow! 103 chapters, and 169 reviews! I never thought I would get that many reviews. Anyways, the 200th reviewer will get virtual cookies!**

To FF:

*squeal* These Pothena fanfics are so great! I should show them to Athena. I just know that she would totally love them.

-Aphrodite


	104. Chapter 104

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated. 70 days!**

To FF:

After I was defeated, I've branched out, and tried new things. Ha ha, get it? Branched out.. Because I'm a tree.. You know what, never mind.

Hyperion

PS: If I'm a tree, how am I able to type?


	105. Chapter 105

To FF:

I LOVE CHICKEN NUGGETS!

-Apollo


	106. Chapter 106

To FF:

I'm sorry you had to see what was in the last letter. After Apollo became mortal, he became weirder than usual. I didn't think that that was possible, but now I know that it is.

-Artemis


	107. Chapter 107

To FF:

Hi... I don't know why I'm here.

-some random fish


	108. Chapter 108

**Hello, people, It's been one month since I updated. Unfortunately, I only update this story when I am bored, and because of my amazingness, I'm rarely bored.**

To FF:

For some reason, Percy and Jason are so immature. Percy called Jason an airhead, and then, Jason started eating the candy, Airheads. I have no idea how that makes Jason immature, but I'm sure it does, and that means he isn't fit to be praetor, so I can become leader of New Rome. BWA HA HA HA!

-Octavian

PS: I see you're all marveling at my amazing logic.


	109. Chapter 109

**Hello people. Happy (late) holidays! I was just looking through the story stats for this, and I saw that there are now officially more than 50,000 views! Yay for me.**

To FF:

I was just scrolling through some of the recent fanfictions, and I saw one where I was a chicken nugget..

Yeah...

That's weird. And by weird, I mean weirder than usual.

-Percy


End file.
